Until my dying breath
by TheSchizophrenic
Summary: Mirajane received a news. A news that wreck havoc in her life. A news that made her knees give out. A news that made her instantly transform into her Satan Soul.


**Until my dying breath**

**Summary: Mirajane received a news. A news that wreck havoc in her life. A news that made her knees give out. A news that made her instantly transform into her Satan Soul.**

**Disclaimer: Come on guys! We all already know that I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: This will be my first attempt in writing something "different". You know, since I'm more into the sweet and fluff thingy though this story still contain some sweetness. And I haven't written for so long I kinda became rusty so please bear with the grammatical errors and typos you will encounter.**

**Indulge!**

* * *

Mirajane is flying as if her own life depends on it. Earlier that morning Carla and Wendy who was with Porlyusica at that time came bursting at the guild to deliver a news to everyone. Especially to Mirajane.

A news that wreck havoc in her life.

A news that made her knees give out.

A news that made her instantly transform into her Satan Soul to immediately fly towards Porlyusica's house.

"Mi-Mira-nee please s-slow down!" Lisanna who transformed as a bird and was flying with her begged. She was being left-out since her older sister is running at her full speed.

But Mirajane did not heard her plea. In fact she can't hear anything other than the fast beat of her heart and the voices inside her head.

Voices that tell's her that it's not over yet.

Voices that tell's her that he is strong and that the news she received are nothing but a bluff.

Voices that give her hope.

In a record time they reached the forest where the healer's home is located. With Lisanna breathing heavily behind her, Mirajane who was now back on her original form quickly made her way towards the door. Opening it with force that nearly broke it from its hinges she was quickly greeted with a sight of the pink haired healer and Master Makarov.

"Mirajane.. I'm glad that you're finally here there's not much time for him." Makarov said in a gruff voice. It's as if he was stopping himself from crying.

"W-Where is he?" Mirajane quickly asked.

"In here." came Porlyusica's immediate answer.

Leading her at the nearby door she instantly opened it. It revealed the first bed where a sleeping Elfman is located, he was heavily bruised to the point that his whole bodily has been heavily bandaged.

"E-Elf-nii-chan!" Lisanna cried out.

"They had been attacked on their way back from the mission. The culprits are still unknown but were trying to figure it out. For now one thing is for certain, whoever they are, they are powerful. Too powerful." Makarov immediately explained.

"He's going to be okay. Even the Raijinshu are now all stable." The healer added.

~o~o~o~

_It was a month ago when Elfman told her that he will be going out on a mission. At first she thought that he'll be doing it with Lisanna so she was shocked when he found out that it was with someone else_.

_"The Raijinshu you say?" Mirajane asked._

_"Y-Yes Mira-nee. As you see I just want to try taking a different miss-" Elfman was cut-off when his older sister interrupted him._

_"You don't have to explain! I was just shocked that you'll be coming with them. But I guess I should not be surprised since this has been expected." Mirajane said._

_"Expected? How can you say that?" Elfman asked._

_"Well there's no helping it since Evergreen is now your girlfriend." Mirajane giggled._

_"WHAT? Mira-nee where did you get that idea? Ever is not my girlfriend! Of course not!" Elfman defended._

_"My My Elfman. You don't have to sound too guilty! Anyway go on. Go with the Raijinshu. Just be safe and come back here." Mirajane said._

Yeah. Be safe. That's what she told him. And now look at him! He's covered in bandages.

"L-Laxus! Where is he?" Mirajane broke out from her reverie and quickly asked. Remembering the news she received from Carla and Wendy.

Instead of answering Makarov bowed his head and remained silent.

"He's on the last bed." Porlyusica answered for him.

Passing the sleeping Raijin Tribe who was also in the same state as Elfman they made their way towards the lightning dragon slayer's bed. When Mirajane reached the said bed her heart was pounding too hard and sweat has been continuously forming from her forehead.

Seeing Laxus' condition she can't help but too take a quick sharp intake of breath.

"L-Laxus!" The take-over mage quickly came rushing towards his side.

"Based on Freed's story who had been concious earlier. Laxus tried to save them that's why he was the most critical. I quickly asked Wendy to call you.. he don't have much time." The healer explained.

"What do you mean he don't have much time? Of course he still have much time! He's just injured!" Mirajane said enraged.

Porlyusica slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry. I did everything I can but his internal organs are extremely damaged, I cannot heal him." She said before exiting the room together with Makarov and Lisanna.

"L-Laxus?" Mirajane then directed her attention towards the sleeping dragon slayer.

Upon hearing Mirajane's voice the lightning dragon slayer slowly opened his eyes.

"M-Mira.." He mumbled with too much difficulty. He's slowly losing his senses.

"Hey.." Mirajane quickly took his bandaged hand and greeted him, trying too sound as cheerful as she can be.

"Y-You're he-re.." Laxus breathed out.

"Of course I'm here where will I be?" She asked trying to lighten the situation.

Laxus simply smiled. A simple that he do not show to anyone. Anyone but her.

~o~o~o~

_"Make sure that you will take care of my little brother!" Mirajane warned Laxus while they were on the kitchen away from the half-prying, half-teasing eyes of their guildmates. They are spending their few minutes before Laxus, the Raijinshu and Elfman left._

_"Why? What will you do if he came back with a scratch?" Laxus asked her while holding her waist._

_"Hmmm.. Let's see.." Mirajane then put her finger to her chin as if thinking. "I'll spank you."_

_"Spank me huh? I think I like that." Laxus teased._

_"You are not supposed to like it! It's a punishment!" Mirajane exclaimed._

_"Ow is that so? Then what will be my reward if Elfman came here without any single scratch?" He asked._

_"Hmmm.. I will move out to your apartment." Mirajane answered cheerfully causing Laxus eyes to widen._

_He has been bugging Mirajane for so many months to finally move out with him. But her answer is always the same flat no._

_"I guess I have no choice but to babysit him." Laxus said with a grin._

_"Take care. I love you." Mirajane suddenly said._

_"Don't worry I'll be back here safe and sound. I love you too." Laxus responded and with that the two S-class mages spend the rest of the remaining time kissing._

o~o~o~

"Laxus.. H-How do you feel?" Mirajane asked.

"I-I can't... feel a-any..thing." Laxus responded.

"It will get better. You will get better. I promise!" Mirajane tried to comfort him. Without her knowledge tears had began falling from her eyes.

"Don't." Laxus said trying in vain to extend his hands to wipe away her tears. But it failed. He can't do anything. He felt weak. Too weak. He can feel his life slowly fading away from him.

"I love y-you Mi-raj-ane..." He said.

"I love you too.." Mirajane quickly replied.

"I wi-will love you.. un-til my dyi-ing breath." Laxus confessed with a smile.

His last smile.

Before everything fade into blackness.

* * *

**There you go. I'm just in the mood to try writing something new, something tragic since I really like tragic stories.**

**Please give me your opinion about it.**

**R&amp;R peeps!**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
